


You’re the jackpot I never played to get

by endlesshitty



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sir Kink, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: “You’re the most important person in my life,” he began, voice low and sweet by her ear. “They’ve been part of very important things in my life and I want them to know that I’m with you, that I love you, that I plan on spending every moment I can with you and every other sappy thing you can think of…” he smiled widely at her. “I know you think they won’t like you but can you please tell me, what’s not to like?” She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, meeting his eyes “You’re funny, generous, empathic, caring, sarcastic, hot as fuck, beautiful… You’re the jackpot I never played to get. The only reason I could ever think for not wanting them to meet you is because I still think you could get so much better than me and I’m afraid they’re that person.” He spoke with his voice breaking at the end, hands cupping her flaming cheeks as he peppered kisses across her forehead. “You’re the love of my life baby.” He smiled down at her.





	1. Roger x OC Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there angels! This is the first Roger Taylor fanfic I decided to post. You can find this post on my tumblr weirdwritingsbymeg.tumblr.com. Leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed this work! English is not my first language so I apologize for typos/mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version is written with a white OC. The next chapter is written with a reader x roger pairing that is a bit less detailed about her looks and you may find it more inclusive.

The first time they saw her was right after a recording session. The four men walked out of the studio, and standing by a black Ferrari - the same one that had dropped Roger earlier that day - stood a beautiful woman. Her long, brown hair waved with the breeze; her eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses, but they assumed she was looking at them, judging by the position of her head. A cigarette rested on her lips, a stain of dark lipstick on the orange part as she took her last puff, throwing it on a nearby trash can.

“See you tomorrow!” Roger spoke mindlessly at his friends, a smirk adorning his lips as he made his way to the woman.

Brooklyn. That was her name, Roger absolutely loved it. He had loved how it rolled of her lips the first time they met and he still loved it to this day. Brooklyn. It fitted her so well, like it was made just for her. It had exactly the right amount of mystery to it, yet still feeling somewhat soft. It felt comforting when he heard it, when he said it. Brooklyn. His Brooklyn.

A smirk formed on her lips as well, her arms - before folded over her chest - now rested by her sides. She wore a pair of jean shorts that allowed everyone to see her long, tanned legs. The top half of her body was covered by a floral shirt that Brian recognized as Roger's, neatly tucked inside the shorts but still a bit loose, not hiding the shape of her breasts.

As the blonde approached her, she removed the glasses, her turquoise eyes shining under the sunlight as she looked at Roger. The smirk subsided, giving place to a sweet smile. His hands moved to rest on her waist, flushing their bodies together in a fluid motion and planting a kiss on her cheek. Her smile widened, arms moving up and around his neck bringing him in for a quick peck on the lips before giving another one on his cheek. She handed him the keys and walked over to the passenger’s side, both getting inside the car and leaving behind three very dumbfounded boys.

“I'd never seen Roger be that sweet!” Freddie commented with a shocked expression. “And I've known that bitch for years!” He spoke even louder looking between Brian and John, waiting for a reaction from them both.

“I've known him for even longer and I can't remember him being like that near a girl." Brian had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes still on the spot where the car had been. “He looked so-" he began but Freddie ended the sentence for him.

“-_in love…_" it came out nearly as a whisper. And at that, the realization hit Fred like a ton of bricks. “Never thought I’d live to see the day Roger Taylor was in _love."_ he laughed and began his walk to his friend’s cars.

John rolled his eyes at Freddie as both he and Brian began to walk behind him. “Whoever listens to you will think he doesn't have a heart”.

Freddie looked at the man "You know that's not how I meant it!” He waved his hand at John “It's just- tell me, when was the last time you saw Roger looking at a woman like she isn’t a piece of meat made for him to shag?” he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I get what you’re saying," John explained himself “But all I'm saying is that maybe, this time, he doesn't look at her like that. And you sound like you're judging him, instead of supporting. And for all we know, she could be just a shag that he plans on keeping for more than a day." He shrugged as they made it to their cars. “Anyways, see you tomorrow!” John spoke one last time before getting in his car. Brian and Freddie looked at him as he left, and then at each other.

“Roger never mentioned her to you?” Freddie asked his mate, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“No." Brian answered simply, trying to think of Roger speaking to him recently about any girl. “He started to go out less times during the last few months but…” he trailed off, connecting that with the fact that it had been a while since he saw Roger with girls at parties or after gigs.

“Do you think he'd hide her from us?” Freddie asked, more like he was thinking aloud.

“Well, I would if I knew you'd start asking this many questions." Brian teased him, and Freddie flipped him the bird. “Look, Fred, if it is indeed something serious, he'll end up telling us. And you know it!" They stopped by Brian’s car.

“I know, I know. But I’m curious. And I bet you're too." He gave Brian a pointed look, as well as a pointed finger.

“See you tomorrow Fred!" Brian chuckled, getting into his car, listening to Freddie complaining about something before the noise became muffled outside the doors. Probably about the fact that his cab still hadn’t gotten there to drive him to wherever he said he had to go.

[…]

While the boys had been chatting in the parking lot, Roger had been making his way back to her home. The trip was longer than if they went to his, but it didn't bother him the slightest as he casted glances at Brooklyn, who had her bare feet on the leather seat of her car, looking at Roger throughout the ride.

“Your mates seemed a bit confused back there." She commented with her velvet voice echoing in the silent car. “Not used to see you being so lovely to a lady?” she smirked, well aware of his reputation.

Roger smirked her way before looking back at the road. “They know I can be a little nicer than usual around women if that's what it takes to get into their pants." He answered simply, coming to a stop on a red light. “It just tends to happen after a couple drinks and not when I'm completely sober," He looked back at her, bringing his hand to rub the soft skin of her thigh.

“I see. Roger Taylor needs to keep up the look of a lady's man, and not a goofy lover." She opened her legs, allowing his hand to trail to the inside of her thigh. The tone she used was light and funny, but deep down Roger knew she actually meant what she said.

“I promised you," He looked seriously at her, squeezing her flesh between his fingers in a reassuring way. “I don't need to keep up any looks, and I won't if that makes you feel uncomfortable.” He began to drive again as the light changed to green, eyes focusing back on the road but returning to hers at every chance he got “I want you to feel comfortable around me, to trust me. And if dropping my lady's man is what it takes, then I’ll do it." he squeezed her flesh again, shooting her a heart-warming smile.

An enormous smile spread across her face, making the skin near her eyes wrinkle. “I love you," She spoke in a lower and sweeter tone, getting Roger to look at her with the most love-struck gaze ever.

With a smile as wide as hers he answered “I love you too angel." He removed his hand, focusing back on the road, feeling her eyes in the side of his body.

After only a few seconds of silence, Brooklyn spoke again. “As sweet as all of this was, I have to admit something." Roger glanced at her, curious. “I’m soaking wet because you placed your hand on my thigh.” They both chuckled, Roger looking at her with a devious grin.

“You have two options baby girl," He smirked, eyes back on the road. “Either you wait until we get home or you open up those shorts and begin the work yourself." He spoke casually, making her whine by his side.

With her eyes glued to Roger's profile, her hand smoothly snaked down her shorts, not even bothering to open them. And her fingers immediately found her clit, rubbing slow, teasing circles around it.

“Tell me what you’re doing baby girl,” He groaned glancing briefly at her.

"I'm…I'm rubbing slowly around my clit s-sir…” She whined, feeling her back arch off of the seat.

“Are you teasing yourself? Want to last longer for me?” He spoke, his voice raspy just the way he knew she liked it.

“Y-yes sir," She moaned, looking at him “Can I please touch my clit sir? I promise I won't cum." She begged, stopping her hands for a bit, not wanting to tease herself any further unless he made her.

“Talk with me baby, tell me what you're imagining.” He growled, looking at her as they stopped for another red light. The last one before they got home.

“Okay sir," she began, taking a deep breath and stroking her clit tentatively “I'm not imagining anything sir, I'm remembering last night." She smiled and so did he, bringing his lips to hers in a slow kiss. “You made me so full. Your cock felt so big and so good inside me. And you knew all the right places to hit, just like every other time." She moaned, speeding her movements as her legs began to tremble. “And I was remembering how much you came. God Roger, it was so, so much…” She trailed off. Usually, he would say something about this. They had a rule, Roger was _sir_ for her.

But he completely lost himself in all the pleasure shown by her eyes.

At this point, Roger was rock hard in his briefs, wanting nothing more than to make her feel as good as he did last night. He had decided to make it the best, as it was the first time they had sex after deciding not to use any condoms or pills. They were ready for whatever came in their future. 

He could see how much she wanted to cum, how much she was holding back just to satisfy him. With a kind smile and one last kiss, he spoke again: “You can cum if you want to baby girl.” He returned his attention to the road, speeding up more than he probably should just to get home faster. “I wanna see your panties soaked when we get home." He grunted, readjusting in his seat as he heard a moaned chuckle escape her lips.

"That's going to be hard Rog…” She smirked at him, fingers stroking her as fast as she possibly could, a muffled, wet noise echoing trough the car.

“What? Why?” He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

“I'm not wearing any…” She moaned, smirking when she saw him bite his lip.

“You're going to be the death of me" He breathed out, feeling his cock twitch at her words. His eyes met hers briefly and that made did trick for her: she came loudly, legs trembling, heels digging into her seat and hips thrusting up to meet her hand. Her head had fallen back, eyes nearly closed as she didn't tear her gaze away from Rog.

He tried his best to focus on the road, but he couldn't help glancing at her every five seconds or so, watching her pleasuring herself to a breaking point all while looking at him. And her noises, _oh__ lord_, the noises were the most sinful and beautiful thing he'd ever heard and it nearly made him cum in his pants.

She could see him tense up, breathing labored and ragged as she came down from her high. She pulled her fingers from her clit, raising them to his lips and he sucked on them, humming at her taste. Without a warning he stopped the car and turned to her, kissing her fiercely and reaching his hand down her shorts, wanting to taste her again.

She didn't even notice they were at her place already, except for when she pulled away from the kiss and caught a glimpse of Mrs. Williams looking at her with a face of utter disgust; she’d have to be blind not to realize where Roger had his hands and that woman was _far_ from being blind.

At the slurping noise Roger made while sucking her fingers she turned to him with her cheeks flushed, holding back her laughter. “What?” He asked with his eyebrows furrowed, eyes moving to the spot where hers previously looked, seeing the woman with her eyes on them. “I think she likes what she sees baby girl” he chuckled, kissing her on the lips one last time. “But this is a private show, only for me and you to enjoy, so how about we get inside?” He smirked at her, moving to get out of the car, not really bothered if Brooklyn's neighbor saw how hard he was or how fucked up Brooklyn looked.

The girl followed behind, closing the car behind herself and walking to Roger, intertwining her fingers with his and leading him inside her house. As soon as Roger closed the door behind himself, her hands flew to her _-__ more like his -_ shirt and pulled it out of her shorts, undoing the buttons slowly and maintaining eye contact with Roger as he took a step closer to her. His left hand came to rest on her waist while his right one came to her chin, lifting her head just a little up and planting his lips on hers. He didn't move for a few seconds until he felt her hands sliding over his middle, holding him close. Her eyes gradually closed, and her breath finally began to slow down. Only then Roger began to move his lips. He knew she melted whenever he kissed her like this, and he could feel her relaxing into his touch. Her head tilted to the side, Roger mimicked it, and soon the kiss deepened, but didn't speed up.

His rough and yet delicate hands moved to her front, slowly undoing the last few buttons of the shirt until he was able to feel the skin of her stomach freely. His hands rested on her sides, thumbs gently stroking her ribs and the bottom of her bralette-covered breasts, sighing deeply against her lips. He pulled her a bit closer, more firmly, before they both parted their lips, still allowing them to brush together.

"_I__ love it when you kiss me like that…_” she spoke in a low voice against his lips, a smile wide across her face while they both kept their eyes closed

“_I__ love you,_” he breathed out, not daring to open his eyes as his hands squeezed her more firmly, like she was a dream about to fade away from his memory.

"I love you too," she breathed out with a wide smile.

His lips pecked hers once before he moved his mouth to her neck, trailing hot, wet, open-mouthed kissed on her skin until he reached her collarbone. His hands reached for the waistline of her shorts and undid the button, letting the demin slide down a bit. Roger looked down at the wet patch on her clothes, looking back up at her eyes and brushing his lips against hers like he was going to dive in for a kiss, instead just teasing.

“_You've__ made a mess all over your clothes baby,_" he whispered, pushing her shorts all the way down to the floor and kneeling in front of her, a look of sheer love and admiration in his eyes. His hands trailed up her legs, stroking her skin as she looked down at him, her breathing getting heavier by the second as her hand reached to tangle itself in his hair.

The look in his eyes asked for permission, and as she nodded, he placed a single kiss over her clit, smiling as a small and weak whimper left her lips. His tongue darted out, moving between her folds and making her moan. Waves of pleasure made her shock violently, hand tugging his hair because she felt like she was going to collapse like a corpse on the ground at any moment if he kept up his work. And that seemed exactly his plan. His eyes had closed, face relaxed while he skillfully worked his tongue against her wet cunt, delighted by her salty taste. And the simple sight made her knees grow weaker, making her reach a hand to the railing of the stairs besides them, looking for extra support. It would probably make her arm go numb, but in that moment, she didn’t care.

Roger looked up at her through his long lashes with a smile spreading across his face. He placed a kiss on her clit again and then got up on his feet, bringing her closer by the waist “I think it's better if you lay down, don’t you?” He smirked, picking her up effortlessly and walking to her bedroom.

By now, most of her stuff was gone. Some boxes rested on the corner, filled with the last piles of clothes and some old decoration she wanted to bring along with her to their new flat, way closer to Roger's studio and way bigger. Enough for him, her, and the little one - or ones - they hoped to have. He placed her on top of the bed, stopping for a minute to admire her: her hair fell around her perfeclty, creating almost a sea of dark brown waves; her pupils were blown wide with lust, the brown nearly gone and replaced by their black; her chest, adorned by the black, lacy bralette she wore moved up and down in quick moves and, lastly, her legs were spread for him, wetness glistening under the afternoon glow. She was _with__ no shadow of a doubt_ the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And she was his; she wanted to be his. It made his chest clench in the most delicious way possible, and a smile break across his face again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked shyly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to rest on his fours on top of her, noses bumping together while their lips brushed.

“Because you're beautiful” he looked down at her with his endearing love-struck gaze, mixed slightly with his lust-blown pupils as well. As much as the tent in his jeans was uncomfortable, he could not bring himself to stop looking at her the way he was now.

She chuckled before pressing a kiss to his lips “I love you a lot Roger. And you're beautiful too, and that's why if you don't get down there again I'll be _extremely_ frustrated!” She stated and he laughed aloud at that.

He kissed her lips again, pulling away to wink at her. “Aye, Aye Captain" he joked, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body. First on the column of her neck, then between her breasts, then right above her belly button, and then her hip bone. The last one was placed on her clit, followed by his tongue pressing flatly against it and his lips wrapped around it, sucking her into his mouth with a wet noise.

“Fuck Rog…” her voice echoed inside the room and inside his head. “You're so good to me.” she moaned again, her hand trailing down to his hair and the other one gripping the bed sheets.

He hummed happily against her, hands wrapping around her thighs to stop them from closing around his head. He alternated between sucking her nub and fucking her with his tongue, rolling it around her walls and feeling her clench at the feeling. The overstimulation from the first orgasm made this second one build a lot quicker, and as much as he _loved_ having her cumming with his tongue, he knew she didn't love overstimulation that much. He stopped and brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her deeply and slowly.

“You gonna fill me up Rog?” she moaned against his lips, earning a groan from the back of his throat as he rutted against her.

“Yeah baby girl,” he moaned, pressing harder against her.

“Yeah? Gonna give me your babies? Get me all knocked up, looking big and beautiful only for you?” she moaned, and that, along with the talking, made Roger nearly loose it.

“Fuck Brook… How do you want it baby girl? Tell me how you want me to fill you up." He breathed out, getting on his knees and doing a quick work of his clothes.

Instead of answering she turned around, laying with her ass on the air and in full display for him. She heard more shuffling before she felt the tip of his cock run through her folds, gathering the slickness before pulling away.

“Show me you can take my cock," he asked and by the tone of his voice, she could picture his hand moving languidly over his length.

Without so much as flinch, she dipped two fingers inside herself, soon followed by a third one and, as quick as they were in they were out. Just to show Rog she'd take him easily. He pressed his cock against her hole again. And this time, he pushed inside, her walls clenching violently as she moaned loudly, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“So warm and so wet…” Roger moaned, hands moving to her body as he stroked the skin of her waist. “Can I move?” He asked between ragged breaths and as she nodded he pulled back, before pushing back in, causing another moan to roll out from both their mouths.

He started slow, with deep and harsh thrusts, filling her up to the brim. But, as the pleasure became too much, and the pleas more consistent, his pace built up. His unflinching rhythm skills making her roll her eyes to the back of her head with a series of curse words leaving her mouth as she began to push back into him. She wanted to praise him more, to ask for his cum, but her brain could no longer function with how much pleasure she was feeling. And soon enough, she was nearing another orgasm.

“Roger please…” she begged, her right hand moving to rest on top of his one, squeezing and bringing it to her clit “I'm gonna cum…” her voice was shallow and, as he leaned on top of her to have a better access to her clit, his mouth pressed itself against her ear, his grunts now being the only thing she could focus on.

“It’s alright baby girl… Cum all over my cock, show me how good I make you feel." He moaned out, feeling the familiar coil on his stomach getting tighter and tighter and his thrusts getting sloppier.

He flicked his finger over her clit in rapid moves, pressuring just right and, as his free hand moved to pull her left tit out of her bra and kneed it between his fingers. That did it,he was sent over the edge, as a loud cry of pleasure echoed the room. Her body shocked against him, hips pushing back against him and away from him with force, walls pulsing violently around his cock until he too came with a loud moan by her ear. Hisands squeezed her body tight against his and he buried his cock balls deep into her, loads of cum shooting inside her body with every stutter of his hips.

The one move they made was to collapse sideways on her bed, bodies sweaty and warm against each other. Roger kept his arms around her, by her stomach, not bothering to pull out, he just wanted to feel her every time she clenched. “That was _really_ good." She breathed out, followed by a light laugh coming from them both.

“Yeah," he simply spoke, still trying to calm his breath. “But let's face it: it always is with us." His tone was playful and smug, and it perfectly accompanied the smirk on his lips.

She wrestled a bit until she was able to turn around in his grasp, a smile glued to her face as her hand began to push his sweaty hair out of his face.

He was thinking about something, she could see it by the look in his eyes, but before she could ask, he began to speak. “I want to host a little dinner so you can meet them.” He said while pulling her closer and rolling onto his back, letting her rest on top of him.

“The band?” She asked and he nodded “Are you sure?” her voice held insecurities that Roger already knew about and it made him hug her tight against him.

“You’re the most important person in my life,” he began, voice low and sweet by her ear. “They’ve been part of very important things in my life and I want them to know that I’m with you, that I love you, that I plan on spending every moment I can with you and every other sappy thing you can think of…” he smiled widely at her. “I know you think they won’t like you but can you please tell me, what’s not to like?” She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, meeting his eyes “You’re funny, generous, empathic, caring, sarcastic, hot as fuck, beautiful… You’re the jackpot I never played to get. The only reason I could ever think for not wanting them to meet you is because I still think you could get so much better than me and I’m afraid they’re that person.” He spoke with his voice breaking at the end, hands cupping her flaming cheeks as he peppered kisses across her forehead. “You’re the love of my life baby.” He smiled down at her.

She could feel her cheeks hurting due to the wideness of her smile. “I won’t ever leave you. Never baby. Not for one of your bandmates, _not__ for anyone else.”_ she stroked his hair, tangling one of her hands in his. “You’re it for me. Don’t ever forget that!” She kissed him, letting go of his hand as he snaked his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss.


	2. Roger x Reader Pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same work but instead of an OC it's written for the reader. By the way Y/H/L stands for your hair lenght in case it gets confusing.

The first time they saw her was right after a recording session. The four men walked out of the studio, and standing by a black Ferrari - the same one that had dropped Roger earlier that day - stood a beautiful woman. Her Y/H/L, Y/H/C hair waved with the breeze; her eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses, but they assumed she was looking at them, judging by the position of her head. A cigarette rested on her lips, a stain of dark lipstick on the orange part as she took her last puff, throwing it on a nearby trash can. 

“See you tomorrow!” Roger spoke mindlessly at his friends, a smirk adorning his lips as he made his way to the woman. 

Y/N. That was her name, Roger absolutely loved it. He had loved how it rolled of her lips the first time they met and he still loved it to this day. Y/N. It fitted her so well, like it was made just for her. It had exactly the right amount of mystery to it, yet still feeling somewhat soft. It felt comforting when he heard it, when he said it. Y/N. His Y/N.

A smirk formed on her lips as well, her arms - before folded over her chest - now rested by her sides. She wore a pair of jean shorts that allowed everyone to see her legs. The top half of her body was covered by a floral shirt that Brian recognized as Roger's, neatly tucked inside the shorts but still a bit loose, not hiding the shape of her breasts. 

As the blonde approached her, she removed the glasses, her Y/E/C eyes shining under the sunlight as she looked at Roger. The smirk subsided, giving place to a sweet smile. His hands moved to rest on her waist, flushing their bodies together in a fluid motion and planting a kiss on her cheek. Her smile widened, arms moving up and around his neck bringing him in for a quick peck on the lips before giving another one on his cheek. She handed him the keys and walked over to the passenger’s side, both getting inside the car and leaving behind three very dumbfounded boys. 

“I'd never seen Roger be that sweet!” Freddie commented with a shocked expression. “And I've known that bitch for years!” He spoke even louder looking between Brian and John, waiting for a reaction from them both.

“I've known him for even longer and I can't remember him being like that near a girl." Brian had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes still on the spot where the car had been. “He looked so-" he began but Freddie ended the sentence for him. 

“-in love…" it came out nearly as a whisper. And at that, the realization hit Fred like a ton of bricks. “Never thought I’d live to see the day Roger Taylor was in love." he laughed and began his walk to his friend’s cars. 

John rolled his eyes at Freddie as both he and Brian began to walk behind him. “Whoever listens to you will think he doesn't have a heart”. 

Freddie looked at the man "You know that's not how I meant it!” He waved his hand at John “It's just- tell me, when was the last time you saw Roger looking at a woman like she isn’t a piece of meat made for him to shag?” he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I get what you’re saying," John explained himself “But all I'm saying is that maybe, this time, he doesn't look at her like that. And you sound like you're judging him, instead of supporting. And for all we know, she could be just a shag that he plans on keeping for more than a day." He shrugged as they made it to their cars. “Anyways, see you tomorrow!” John spoke one last time before getting in his car. Brian and Freddie looked at him as he left, and then at each other. 

“Roger never mentioned her to you?” Freddie asked his mate, eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

“No." Brian answered simply, trying to think of Roger speaking to him recently about any girl. “He started to go out less times during the last few months but…” he trailed off, connecting that with the fact that it had been a while since he saw Roger with girls at parties or after gigs.

“Do you think he'd hide her from us?” Freddie asked, more like he was thinking aloud. 

“Well, I would if I knew you'd start asking this many questions." Brian teased him, and Freddie flipped him the bird. “Look, Fred, if it is indeed something serious, he'll end up telling us. And you know it!" They stopped by Brian’s car. 

“I know, I know. But I’m curious. And I bet you're too." He gave Brian a pointed look, as well as a pointed finger. 

“See you tomorrow Fred!" Brian chuckled, getting into his car, listening to Freddie complaining about something before the noise became muffled outside the doors. Probably about the fact that his cab still hadn’t gotten there to drive him to wherever he said he had to go. 

[…] 

While the boys had been chatting in the parking lot, Roger had been making his way back to her home. The trip was longer than if they went to his, but it didn't bother him the slightest as he casted glances at Y/N, who had her bare feet on the leather seat of her car, looking at Roger throughout the ride. 

“Your mates seemed a bit confused back there." She commented with her velvet voice echoing in the silent car. “Not used to see you being so lovely to a lady?” she smirked, well aware of his reputation.  
Roger smirked her way before looking back at the road. “They know I can be a little nicer than usual around women if that's what it takes to get into their pants." He answered simply, coming to a stop on a red light. “It just tends to happen after a couple drinks and not when I'm completely sober," He looked back at her, bringing his hand to rub the soft skin of her thigh. 

“I see. Roger Taylor needs to keep up the look of a lady's man, and not a goofy lover." She opened her legs, allowing his hand to trail to the inside of her thigh. The tone she used was light and funny, but deep down Roger knew she actually meant what she said. 

“I promised you," He looked seriously at her, squeezing her flesh between his fingers in a reassuring way. “I don't need to keep up any looks, and I won't if that makes you feel uncomfortable.” He began to drive again as the light changed to green, eyes focusing back on the road but returning to hers at every chance he got “I want you to feel comfortable around me, to trust me. And if dropping my lady's man is what it takes, then I’ll do it." he squeezed her flesh again, shooting her a heart-warming smile. 

An enormous smile spread across her face, making the skin near her eyes wrinkle. “I love you," She spoke in a lower and sweeter tone, getting Roger to look at her with the most love-struck gaze ever.  
With a smile as wide as hers he answered “I love you too angel." He removed his hand, focusing back on the road, feeling her eyes in the side of his body. 

After only a few seconds of silence, Y/N spoke again. “As sweet as all of this was, I have to admit something." Roger glanced at her, curious. “I’m soaking wet because you placed your hand on my thigh.” They both chuckled, Roger looking at her with a devious grin. 

“You have two options baby girl," He smirked, eyes back on the road. “Either you wait until we get home or you open up those shorts and begin the work yourself." He spoke casually, making her whine by his side.  
With her eyes glued to Roger's profile, her hand smoothly snaked down her shorts, not even bothering to open them. And her fingers immediately found her clit, rubbing slow, teasing circles around it.  
“Tell me what you’re doing baby girl,” He groaned glancing briefly at her. 

"I'm…I'm rubbing slowly around my clit s-sir…” She whined, feeling her back arch off of the seat. 

“Are you teasing yourself? Want to last longer for me?” He spoke, his voice raspy just the way he knew she liked it. 

“Y-yes sir," She moaned, looking at him “Can I please touch my clit sir? I promise I won't cum." She begged, stopping her hands for a bit, not wanting to tease herself any further unless he made her.  
“Talk with me baby, tell me what you're imagining.” He growled, looking at her as they stopped for another red light. The last one before they got home. 

“Okay sir," she began, taking a deep breath and stroking her clit tentatively “I'm not imagining anything sir, I'm remembering last night." She smiled and so did he, bringing his lips to hers in a slow kiss. “You made me so full. Your cock felt so big and so good inside me. And you knew all the right places to hit, just like every other time." She moaned, speeding her movements as her legs began to tremble. “And I was remembering how much you came. God Roger, it was so, so much…” She trailed off. Usually, he would say something about this. They had a rule, Roger was sir for her. 

But he completely lost himself in all the pleasure shown by her eyes. 

At this point, Roger was rock hard in his briefs, wanting nothing more than to make her feel as good as he did last night. He had decided to make it the best, as it was the first time they had sex after deciding not to use any condoms or pills. They were ready for whatever came in their future. 

He could see how much she wanted to cum, how much she was holding back just to satisfy him. With a kind smile and one last kiss, he spoke again: “You can cum if you want to baby girl.” He returned his attention to the road, speeding up more than he probably should just to get home faster. “I wanna see your panties soaked when we get home." He grunted, readjusting in his seat as he heard a moaned chuckle escape her lips. 

"That's going to be hard Rog…” She smirked at him, fingers stroking her as fast as she possibly could, a muffled, wet noise echoing trough the car. 

“What? Why?” He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I'm not wearing any…” She moaned, smirking when she saw him bite his lip. 

“You're going to be the death of me" He breathed out, feeling his cock twitch at her words. His eyes met hers briefly and that made did trick for her: she came loudly, legs trembling, heels digging into her seat and hips thrusting up to meet her hand. Her head had fallen back, eyes nearly closed as she didn't tear her gaze away from Rog. 

He tried his best to focus on the road, but he couldn't help glancing at her every five seconds or so, watching her pleasuring herself to a breaking point all while looking at him. And her noises, oh lord, the noises were the most sinful and beautiful thing he'd ever heard and it nearly made him cum in his pants. 

She could see him tense up, breathing labored and ragged as she came down from her high. She pulled her fingers from her clit, raising them to his lips and he sucked on them, humming at her taste. Without a warning he stopped the car and turned to her, kissing her fiercely and reaching his hand down her shorts, wanting to taste her again. 

She didn't even notice they were at her place already, except for when she pulled away from the kiss and caught a glimpse of Mrs. Williams looking at her with a face of utter disgust; she’d have to be blind not to realize where Roger had his hands and that woman was far from being blind. 

At the slurping noise Roger made while sucking her fingers she turned to him with her cheeks flushed, holding back her laughter. “What?” He asked with his eyebrows furrowed, eyes moving to the spot where hers previously looked, seeing the woman with her eyes on them. “I think she likes what she sees baby girl” he chuckled, kissing her on the lips one last time. “But this is a private show, only for me and you to enjoy, so how about we get inside?” He smirked at her, moving to get out of the car, not really bothered if Y/N's neighbor saw how hard he was or how fucked up Y/N looked. 

The girl followed behind, closing the car behind herself and walking to Roger, intertwining her fingers with his and leading him inside her house. As soon as Roger closed the door behind himself, her hands flew to her - more like his - shirt and pulled it out of her shorts, undoing the buttons slowly and maintaining eye contact with Roger as he took a step closer to her. His left hand came to rest on her waist while his right one came to her chin, lifting her head just a little up and planting his lips on hers. He didn't move for a few seconds until he felt her hands sliding over his middle, holding him close. 

Her eyes gradually closed, and her breath finally began to slow down. Only then Roger began to move his lips. He knew she melted whenever he kissed her like this, and he could feel her relaxing into his touch. Her head tilted to the side, Roger mimicked it, and soon the kiss deepened, but didn't speed up. 

His rough and yet delicate hands moved to her front, slowly undoing the last few buttons of the shirt until he was able to feel the skin of her stomach freely. His hands rested on her sides, thumbs gently stroking her ribs and the bottom of her bralette-covered breasts, sighing deeply against her lips. He pulled her a bit closer, more firmly, before they both parted their lips, still allowing them to brush together. 

"I love it when you kiss me like that…” she spoke in a low voice against his lips, a smile wide across her face while they both kept their eyes closed.

“I love you,” he breathed out, not daring to open his eyes as his hands squeezed her more firmly, like she was a dream about to fade away from his memory. 

"I love you too," she breathed out with a wide smile. 

His lips pecked hers once before he moved his mouth to her neck, trailing hot, wet, open-mouthed kissed on her skin until he reached her collarbone. His hands reached for the waistline of her shorts and undid the button, letting the demin slide down a bit. Roger looked down at the wet patch on her clothes, looking back up at her eyes and brushing his lips against hers like he was going to dive in for a kiss, instead just teasing. 

“You've made a mess all over your clothes baby," he whispered, pushing her shorts all the way down to the floor and kneeling in front of her, a look of sheer love and admiration in his eyes. His hands trailed up her legs, stroking her skin as she looked down at him, her breathing getting heavier by the second as her hand reached to tangle itself in his hair. 

The look in his eyes asked for permission, and as she nodded, he placed a single kiss over her clit, smiling as a small and weak whimper left her lips. His tongue darted out, moving between her folds and making her moan. Waves of pleasure made her shock violently, hand tugging his hair because she felt like she was going to collapse like a corpse on the ground at any moment if he kept up his work. And that seemed exactly his plan. His eyes had closed, face relaxed while he skillfully worked his tongue against her wet cunt, delighted by her salty taste. And the simple sight made her knees grow weaker, making her reach a hand to the railing of the stairs besides them, looking for extra support. It would probably make her arm go numb, but in that moment, she didn’t care. 

Roger looked up at her through his long lashes with a smile spreading across his face. He placed a kiss on her clit again and then got up on his feet, bringing her closer by the waist “I think it's better if you lay down, don’t you?” He smirked, picking her up effortlessly and walking to her bedroom. 

By now, most of her stuff was gone. Some boxes rested on the corner, filled with the last piles of clothes and some old decoration she wanted to bring along with her to their new flat, way closer to Roger's studio and way bigger. Enough for him, her, and the little one - or ones - they hoped to have. He placed her on top of the bed, stopping for a minute to admire her: her hair fell around her perfectly, creating almost a sea of Y/H/C waves; her pupils were blown wide with lust, the Y/E/C nearly gone and replaced by their black; her chest, adorned by the black, lacy bralette she wore moved up and down in quick moves and, lastly, her legs were spread for him, wetness glistening under the afternoon glow. She was with no shadow of a doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And she was his; she wanted to be his. It made his chest clench in the most delicious way possible, and a smile break across his face again. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked shyly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to rest on his fours on top of her, noses bumping together while their lips brushed. 

“Because you're beautiful” he looked down at her with his endearing love-struck gaze, mixed slightly with his lust-blown pupils as well. As much as the tent in his jeans was uncomfortable, he could not bring himself to stop looking at her the way he was now. 

She chuckled before pressing a kiss to his lips “I love you a lot Roger. And you're beautiful too, and that's why if you don't get down there again I'll be extremely frustrated!” She stated and he laughed aloud at that. 

He kissed her lips again, pulling away to wink at her. “Aye, Aye Captain" he joked, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body. First on the column of her neck, then between her breasts, then right above her belly button, and then her hip bone. The last one was placed on her clit, followed by his tongue pressing flatly against it and his lips wrapped around it, sucking her into his mouth with a wet noise.  
“Fuck Rog…” her voice echoed inside the room and inside his head. “You're so good to me.” she moaned again, her hand trailing down to his hair and the other one gripping the bed sheets. 

He hummed happily against her, hands wrapping around her thighs to stop them from closing around his head. He alternated between sucking her nub and fucking her with his tongue, rolling it around her walls and feeling her clench at the feeling. The overstimulation from the first orgasm made this second one build a lot quicker, and as much as he loved having her cumming with his tongue, he knew she didn't love overstimulation that much. He stopped and brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her deeply and slowly. 

“You gonna fill me up Rog?” she moaned against his lips, earning a groan from the back of his throat as he rutted against her. 

“Yeah baby girl,” he moaned, pressing harder against her. 

“Yeah? Gonna give me your babies? Get me all knocked up, looking big and beautiful only for you?” she moaned, and that, along with the talking, made Roger nearly loose it. 

“Fuck Y/N… How do you want it baby girl? Tell me how you want me to fill you up." He breathed out, getting on his knees and doing a quick work of his clothes. 

Instead of answering she turned around, laying with her ass on the air and in full display for him. She heard more shuffling before she felt the tip of his cock run through her folds, gathering the slickness before pulling away. 

“Show me you can take my cock," he asked and by the tone of his voice, she could picture his hand moving languidly over his length. 

Without so much as flinch, she dipped two fingers inside herself, soon followed by a third one and, as quick as they were in they were out. Just to show Rog she'd take him easily. He pressed his cock against her hole again. And this time, he pushed inside, her walls clenching violently as she moaned loudly, eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

“So warm and so wet…” Roger moaned, hands moving to her body as he stroked the skin of her waist. “Can I move?” He asked between ragged breaths and as she nodded he pulled back, before pushing back in, causing another moan to roll out from both their mouths. 

He started slow, with deep and harsh thrusts, filling her up to the brim. But, as the pleasure became too much, and the pleas more consistent, his pace built up. His unflinching rhythm skills making her roll her eyes to the back of her head with a series of curse words leaving her mouth as she began to push back into him. She wanted to praise him more, to ask for his cum, but her brain could no longer function with how much pleasure she was feeling. And soon enough, she was nearing another orgasm. 

“Roger please…” she begged, her right hand moving to rest on top of his one, squeezing and bringing it to her clit “I'm gonna cum…” her voice was shallow and, as he leaned on top of her to have a better access to her clit, his mouth pressed itself against her ear, his grunts now being the only thing she could focus on. 

“It’s alright baby girl… Cum all over my cock, show me how good I make you feel." He moaned out, feeling the familiar coil on his stomach getting tighter and tighter and his thrusts getting sloppier. 

He flicked his finger over her clit in rapid moves, pressuring just right and, as his free hand moved to pull her left tit out of her bra and kneed it between his fingers. That did it,he was sent over the edge, as a loud cry of pleasure echoed the room. Her body shocked against him, hips pushing back against him and away from him with force, walls pulsing violently around his cock until he too came with a loud moan by her ear. Hisands squeezed her body tight against his and he buried his cock balls deep into her, loads of cum shooting inside her body with every stutter of his hips. 

The one move they made was to collapse sideways on her bed, bodies sweaty and warm against each other. Roger kept his arms around her, by her stomach, not bothering to pull out, he just wanted to feel her every time she clenched. “That was really good." She breathed out, followed by a light laugh coming from them both. 

“Yeah," he simply spoke, still trying to calm his breath. “But let's face it: it always is with us." His tone was playful and smug, and it perfectly accompanied the smirk on his lips.

She wrestled a bit until she was able to turn around in his grasp, a smile glued to her face as her hand began to push his sweaty hair out of his face. 

He was thinking about something, she could see it by the look in his eyes, but before she could ask, he began to speak. “I want to host a little dinner so you can meet them.” He said while pulling her closer and rolling onto his back, letting her rest on top of him. 

“The band?” She asked and he nodded “Are you sure?” her voice held insecurities that Roger already knew about and it made him hug her tight against him. 

“You’re the most important person in my life,” he began, voice low and sweet by her ear. “They’ve been part of very important things in my life and I want them to know that I’m with you, that I love you, that I plan on spending every moment I can with you and every other sappy thing you can think of…” he smiled widely at her. “I know you think they won’t like you but can you please tell me, what’s not to like?” She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, meeting his eyes “You’re funny, generous, empathic, caring, sarcastic, hot as fuck, beautiful… You’re the jackpot I never played to get. The only reason I could ever think for not wanting them to meet you is because I still think you could get so much better than me and I’m afraid they’re that person.” He spoke with his voice breaking at the end, hands cupping her flaming cheeks as he peppered kisses across her forehead. “You’re the love of my life baby.” He smiled down at her. 

She could feel her cheeks hurting due to the wideness of her smile. “I won’t ever leave you. Never baby. Not for one of your bandmates, not for anyone else.” she stroked his hair, tangling one of her hands in his. “You’re it for me. Don’t ever forget that!” She kissed him, letting go of his hand as he snaked his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss.


End file.
